


Beichte in Berlin

by Lacrimavi



Category: Erik Range, Gronkh, Sarazar - Fandom, Valentin Rahmel - Fandom, Vallerik, Youtubers
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimavi/pseuds/Lacrimavi
Summary: Nach ihrem Vortrag auf den Gamestagen beschließen die beiden Superhomies, die Nacht in Berlin zu verbringen. Valle merkt, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hat. Eigentlich will er es Erik sagen, doch dieser kommt ihm zuvor...





	Beichte in Berlin

Es war ein warmer Tag. Die Sonne stand hoch über der Autobahn. Kalt blies die Klimaanlage in ihre Gesichter. Vor ihnen nur Blechwüste, hinter ihnen nur Blechwüste und kein Ende in Sicht. Erik seufzte. "Warum hab ich mich noch mal von dir überreden lassen, mit dem Auto nach Berlin zu fahren?" Langsam drehte sich sein Mitfahrer zu ihm um und sah ihm in die Augen. "Weil du mich sooooo gern hast. Außerdem muss das Auto auch mal eine längere Strecke fahren, immer nur Stadtverkehr tut ihm nicht gut." "Achja, diese alte Leier wieder. Hat eigentlich mal irgendjemand bewiesen, dass das stimmt?" "Ist doch auch egal. DU meckerst doch immer über die Bahn. Und auch wenn du Youtube-Millionär bist, wäre Fliegen doch übertrieben teuer gewesen. Außerdem sind wir so für uns." Mit diesem Satz drehte er sein Gesicht wieder dem Auto vor ihnen zu. "Ach, du hättest du mir ja auch gleich sagen können, dass das der eigentliche Grund ist" entgegnete Erik in seiner Brokeback-Stimmlage. Valentin schwieg daraufhin. In den letzten Wochen hatte sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen verändert. Die Sprüche fühlten sich zunehmend nicht mehr so witzig an, sondern irgendwie anders. Nur kam er nicht darauf, was sich verändert hatte. Der lange Urlaub hatte noch zusätzlich dazu beigetragen, da sie noch mehr aufeinander hockten als sonst schon. Vielleicht war diese Autofahrt doch keine so gute Idee gewesen...  
Leise dudelte das Radio vor sich hin. Warum hatten sie eigentlich keine ordentliche Musik mitgenommen? Tim Bendzko schnulzte vor sich hin. "Wenn Worte meine Sprache wären". Das Lied machte Valentin leicht nervös, darum drehte er es schnell leiser. "Warum machst du das Radio leiser?", fragte Erik. "Ich mag das Geschnulze nicht", brabbelte der Jüngere zurück. Dann schwiegen sie wieder. Vor sich entdeckte Valentin, dass sich weit vorn wieder Autos bewegten. Und 5 Minuten später kamen auch die beiden wieder ins Rollen. Ohne weitere Unterbrechungen kamen sie pünktlich in Berlin an.   
"Na, das war doch ganz erfolgreich." Ihr Vortrag, der eigentlich nur öffentliches Spielen war, lief ziemlich gut. Er war zufrieden. Gemeinsam liefen sie zum Auto und stiegen wieder in Valentins heiß geliebte Karre ein. Lächelnd wandte sich Valentin seinem besten Freund zu. "Aber ich hab echt keine Lust, jetzt sofort nach Hause zu fahren." Der Jüngere seufzte. Eigentlich hatten sie beschlossen, noch am gleichen Tag wieder nach Köln zu fahren, aber er fühlte sich erschöpft. "Wollen wir uns nicht lieber ein Zimmer nehmen?" Er schaute Erik mit einem bittenden Blick an und zog eine Schnute. "EIN Zimmer? Willst du mir vielleicht was sagen?", sagte Erik mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Valentin lachte, doch es blieb ihm im Halse stecken. "Man, du weißt doch, was ich meine", erwiderte er leicht beleidigt. "Jaja, ist ja gut, Prinzesschen. Können wir aber bitte eins in der Nähe nehmen? Ich habe echt keine Lust, durch die halbe Stadt zu gurken. Vor allem nicht bei deinen Navigationskünsten." "Was soll das denn heißen? Fahr du mal durch eine Stadt, die praktisch nur aus Baustellen besteht. Und deine Navigationskünste lassen ja wohl auch zu wünschen übrig." "Beruhig dich, Valentina, war doch nur Spaß." "Nenn mich nicht so." Gekränkt drehte sich Valentin weg. "Ok, principessa. Ich google jetzt schnell nach einem Hotel, während du beleidigte Leberwurst spielst. Und dann werd ich das Zimmer auch bezahlen, zufrieden?" "Also doch nur ein Zimmer, ja?" Nun grinste Valle wieder. "Für dich doch alles, mein Schatz."  
Tatsächlich landeten die Zwei in einem Doppelzimmer. Es war leider nur noch eins verfügbar. So ist das nunmal, wenn man spontan ein Hotelzimmer in einer Touristenstadt haben will. Zusammen betraten sie das etwas klein geratene Zimmer. Wenigstens schien es sauber zu sein. Besonders teuer war es auch nicht und sie hatten das Glück, nicht ewig hin- und herfahren zu müssen. Valentin stellte seinen Koffer in die Ecke und warf sich bäuchlings auf das Doppelbett. "Puh, jetzt merk ich erst, wie anstrengend das war." Er ließ seinen Kopf auf die Kissen sinken. Im Zimmer war es verdächtig ruhig. Warum sagte Erik nichts? Plötzlich landete etwas Schweres auf ihm. Moment, das war nicht etwas, sondern jemand! "Man du Fettsack, geh runter von mir." Seine Worte waren schwer zu verstehen, weil sein Kopf ans Bett gedrückt war. "Wen nennst du hier Fettsack? Ich bin eine zarte Elfe", erklang es über ihm. Darauf sagte Valentin nichts mehr. Eigentlich fühlte es sich ganz angenehm an, abgesehen davon, dass ihm das Atmen etwas schwer fiel. Er genoss die Wärme, die von Erik ausging. Er spürte den Herzschlag seines besten Freundes und fühlte sich, ja, geborgen. Es schien ihm, als hätten sie ewig in dieser Position verharrt. Doch dann rollte sich die zarte Elfe von ihm herunter. "Du, Valle?" erklang es von der Seite. Was wollte Erik ihm jetzt sagen? Hatte es was mit dieser seltsamen Episode gerade zu tun? Valle brummte nur:"Mhhh?" Erik holte tief Luft und sagte: "Ich...  
Ich hab Hunger." Valentin wusste nicht so recht, ob er erleichtert oder enttäuscht war. Er wandte sich dem Älteren zu. "Und wonach gelüstet es dem Herrn?" "Weiß ich auch nicht. Lass uns einfach rausgehen und was suchen. In Berlin wird's ja wohl nicht an der Größe des Angebots scheitern. Hast du nicht auch Hunger? Wir haben heute praktisch nichts gegessen." Erik sah ihn an. Mhhh, jetzt wo er es erwähnte. Ein wenig grummelte Valentins Magen schon. Na gut, dann machten sie sich halt auf, etwas zu Essen aufzutreiben.   
Gut gesättigt schlenderten sie durch Berlin-Mitte. Cool und lässig stolzierten Hipster mit ihren Jutebeuteln an ihnen vorbei und die beiden mussten sich doch manchmal stark das Lachen verkneifen ob der zum Teil sehr seltsam anmutenden Gestalten. "Also in Köln ist es ja nicht viel anders, aber hier sehen die Leute echt noch bekloppter aus", sagte Erik. "Lass sie doch", sagte Valentin, "vielleicht können sie sich keine Spiegel leisten." Sie sahen sich an und prusteten los. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatten, sagte Erik: "Das Essen war zwar echt gut, aber ich hab noch Bock auf was Süßes." "Aber du hast doch mich. Reiche ich dir etwa nicht?" Eigentlich wollte Valentin diese Witze nicht mehr machen, aber diese Gelegenheit konnte er nicht ungenutzt lassen. "Ich weiß doch, dass ich dich habe. Aber wie heißt es doch: Das Beste kommt zum Schluss. Dich vernasch ich nachher noch." Erik sah Valentin tief in die Augen. Die Momente verstrichen. Warum lachten sie nicht? Valentin konnte es sich nicht erklären. Die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen war gespannt. Eine laute Fahrradklingel riss sie aus ihrer Trance. "Hey, steht hier nicht so blöd ihm Weg rum, Idioten!", rief der Verursacher des Lärms ihnen zu. Was fiel dem eigentlich ein? Das hier war ein Gehweg! "Fahr gefälligst da, wo du es darfst, du Schwachmat!", rief Erik ihm hinterher. Der Radfahrer drehte sich nur kurz um und zeigte ihnen den Finger. "So ein Fröbel", murmelte der Brünette in seinen Bart. Nun fand auch Valentin seine Sprache wieder. "Guck mal, da hinten ist eine Eisdiele. Lust auf Gelato?"  
Mit Eistüten in den Händen liefen sie in Richtung Spree. Die Frau im Laden hatte das Eis optisch sehr ansprechend in Blütenform auf die Waffel gestrichen. Um sie herum wuselten hunderte Touristen, welche sie ja auch selbst waren. Aufgrund des Gedränges stießen sie hin und wieder aneinander. Einmal berührten sich ihre Hände dabei zufällig. Sie zogen sie schnell wieder an sich. Beschämt drehte sich Valentin von Erik weg. Dieser sollte nicht sehen, dass sich eine leichte Röte auf den Wangen des Blonden bildete.   
An der Spree angekommen setzten sie sich ans Ufer und verputzten die letzten Reste des Eises. Um sie herum saßen viele Menschen. Ein sanftes Surren lag in der Luft. Die Leute plapperten fröhlich vor sich hin. Valentin vernahm alle möglichen Sprachen. Einige konnte er nicht einmal zuordnen. Entspannt sah er zum Himmel. Kaum eine Wolke war zu sehen. Zwischen Erik und ihm herrschte ein angenehmes Schweigen. Das wurde nun jedoch jäh von Ersterem unterbrochen: "Du, Valle?" "Sag mir nicht, dass du immer noch Hunger hast", kam es von dem Blonden. "Verarsch mich nicht." "Sorry." Valentin wollte seinen besten Freund wirklich nicht kränken. Was immer Erik sagen wollte, schien ernst zu sein. Genannter drehte sich nun um und sah den Jüngeren an. Die tief stehende Sonne glänzte in seinen Augen. Dadurch wirkte sein Blick noch wärmer als sonst. Auch Valentin fühlte sich warm. Ewig hätte es so bleiben können. "Valentin," es war sehr wirklich selten, dass er ihn so ansprach, "ich bin froh, dass wir mal Zeit für uns haben. Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Ich trag es schon lange mit mir rum und das kann ich einfach nicht mehr." Valentin hing an Eriks Lippen. Könnte es tatsächlich sein? Er versuchte, seine Hoffnung zu unterdrücken. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich's sagen soll. Ich bin halt nicht so gut mit Worten." Das sagte gerade er. Der, der sich jeden Tag den Mund fusselig redete, um Hunderttausende von Leuten zu bespaßen. "Ach, scheiß drauf. Worte werden eh überbewertet." Valentin bemerkte zwar, dass das Gesicht des Anderen näher kam, aber einordnen konnte er das in diesem Moment nicht. Wie gelähmt saß er da und starrte in diese fesselnden blauen Augen. Dann spürte er etwas Weiches und angenehm Warmes auf seinen Lippen. Die einzige Reaktion, zu der er fähig war, war es, seine Augen zu schließen. Es war keiner dieser ausschweifenden Küsse, bei denen sich die Beteiligten halb auffressen. Aber es war eine Geste, die alles sagte, was gesagt werden musste.   
Nach einer Weile, wahrscheinlich waren es in der Realität nur einige Sekunden, trennten sich ihre Lippen. Erik lächelte Valentin an. Valentin lächelte Erik an. Alles war gesagt. Aneinander gelehnt genossen sie den Sonnenuntergang über der Stadt.

**Author's Note:**

> Eine weitere Fic aus alten Zeit. Ich hoffe, dass sie gefällt.


End file.
